pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Free
|writer = and |guest_star = and |last name = Cross |location = Middletown, DE |previous_episode = Back From The Dead Again |next_episode = Over The Edge}} Scott Free is the second episode of the second season of The Pretender which first aired November 8, 1997 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle, Jon Gries as Broots and Pamela Gidley as Brigitte. Summary Recap Mr. Lyle is redecorating Mr. Parker’s office, as the latter is under the radar, as Miss Parker gets in, mad as hell, as Lyle has cut him out of the loop in the chase of Jarod, which is conducted by Brigitte, as well as from the fact that Jarod took 15million dollars and donated it to charity. Miss Parker sees a Bunny amongst her fathers things, a bunny that she gave to her father for Father's day. In Middletown, Delaware Jarod sees how an ex-con Scott, a father who tries to rebuild his honest life with his son, is being bullied to commit another crime by a man named Nick Avani. So he borrows an identity of the fourth man supposed to commit the crime, a one-handed safecracker R.H. Cross who is arriving in a couple of hours. He sends Mr. Cross to do an assignment of his own (robbing Centre’s office in Indianapolis, and to leave behind a Wheel-lo – his interest of the week) and assumes his place. Jarod, as he sees Scott and his son, thinks back when he saw Miss Parker as a little girl giving a present to her father, when he asks for an explanation from Sydney, he tells Jarod of Father's day. A little later Jarod has drawn Sydney a Father's Day card, which Sydney throws away, while saying that he cannot accept it. Detective Harold Evans of the Middletown Police Department is taking pictures of Jarod and Scotty as they leave the building in which they are working out the details of Avani's first "job." Since he can find no record of Jarod, he puts his picture up on the National Police Net. At The Centre, Intella-Research 5 pulls the picture, giving Miss Parker the opportunity to have Broots dig up something that would ruin Detective Evans career - which she uses to blackmail the man into giving her all the information that he has regarding Jarod's whereabouts After completing the first job successfully, it turns out that they stole a plastic key card to pull off a heist in Federal Diamond Depository in Wilmington. Scott is mad as they had promised him only this one job and than out of the game, so he left, only to find that his son has been kidnapped by Avani to force him to cooperate. Jarod sees Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots in one of the surveillance photos that Avani takes of the depository and realizes that they plan to ambush him at the depository. Brigitte has taken over the chase for Jarod and Ms. Parker's grasp has been reduced severely by Mr. Lyle. Brigitte wants the depository locked down and uses Broots to do this. Jarod, in the other hand plots both how to get back Scotty's son, set justice and get away from the depository without being captured. They break into the depository, Miss Parker is ready going out of their surveillance room and taking Jarod in, but Brigitte pulls out her gun and after that Lyle confiscates Ms. Parker's gun, and she is left out altogether, just to watch and wait. In the meantime Jarod has trapped Avanti in to the vault and forced him to call and set Shawn free. The depository was locked down just as Broots planned, but what he did not expect was that Jarod hacked into the system, unlocking every room in the depository except the surveillance room. Lyle and Brigitte are failed with doing the chase in their way and Miss Parker seems to be happy with the outcome. Jarod and Scotty get away and go to Scotty's place where his kid was supposed to be brought back. They find him standing at the door. Jarod gives them money to start a new life somewhere. As he sees them, he again think of Sydney and the Father's Day card he made, and calls Sydney. After the call it is shown, that Sydney has kept the card for all these years. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Pamela Gidley as Brigitte *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle *Jon Gries as Broots *Justin Louis as Scotty Boyd *Harris Laskawy as R.H. Cross *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *David Dunard as Detective Harold Evans *Drake Bell as Shawn Boyd *Ashley Peldon as Young Miss Parker *Nigel Gibbs as Dewey *Denis Arndt as Nick Avani Featuring Stars (Cast) *Nicole Fellows as Young Girl *Audrey Baranishyn as Detective Harvey *Joe Garcia as Cabbie Pretend * Jarod pretends to be a one-armed safecracker R.H.Cross. Quotes Related Links * *Lois's Daily Planet - The Pretender -Season 2, Episode 24, Scott Free Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes